


The Swans of Sutter's Pond

by worthyadvisor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Black Character(s), Fae & Fairies, Female Harry Dresden, German, Gods, Other, Swiss, fey, the dagda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worthyadvisor/pseuds/worthyadvisor
Summary: A wizard and her two partners have to help a family ensnared by the fey.
Kudos: 2





	The Swans of Sutter's Pond

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of Harry Dresden-esque, but not directly from that Universe. Although, I suppose it could be a wizard from that universe. I mean, she's got a wand, a staff, and sidekicks. Maybe it's Harry Dresden Universe kind of thing with a Swiss hunk in it? I don't know. You all can let me know. :)

‘What do you think? Can we take them?” Tiana asked.  
I looked out from behind the trees we were hiding behind at the edge of the field. The dancers around the bonfire were moving with a preternatural grace. At the edge of the light, there were figures swaying slightly, entranced by the dancing.  
Or, more accurately, enslaved.  
Never underestimate a human’s capacity to be ensnared by anything shiny, I thought. I let out an audible sigh. “I’ll take care of the fey, Tiana, you get the humans out of there. And take Marcus with you, yeah? Last thing we need is for you to get shot by one of those rednecks when they come around.”  
“Riiiight.” The darker woman sighed. “Why do we take these jobs down here, boss?”  
I hefted my staff and wand. “Well, we do get paid. More or less…”  
Tiana folded her arms and arched an eyebrow.  
“Right. It’s because I’m a compassionate sap who can’t stand to see anyone enslaved, even if they deserve it. Besides, His Nibs would never forgive me if I let these folks die at His Children’s hands.” I sighed. “And before you say it, you know it’s not how things work.”  
She nodded, then left without any more comments.  
I turned back to the dancing fey and the bonfire. I could see the people in the outer circle slowly disappearing, thanks to Tiana and Marcus.  
/Are you sure I should really save them?/ I asked the Dagda.  
I could feel Him give me a raised eyebrow. /There are innocents down there,/ He said.  
/Right,/ I said, steeling my resolve.  
I walked out from the edge of the forest. I didn’t bother with being quiet now, since what I do is usually nowhere near quiet. Some of the fey turned towards me as I approached, then ignored me and kept on dancing.  
Seriously?  
They’re really going to dismiss me? Just like that?  
Oh hell no!  
“Hey!” I yelled. “Daddy said you can’t play here anymore!”  
The fey just laughed. I could see that the last of the humans had been taken away. “Okay, you asked for it!” I called up all the energy of the land that I could reach, which seemed to be a lot for this area. I filed that away for later.  
/Ok, what should they be this time?/ I asked the Dagda.  
/Water birds. There’s a nice pond past the fire they can spend the day on./  
I nodded, and started speaking the spell. The fey’s laughter grew louder and more mocking. That, though, just made me angry.  
“SHUT UP YOU STUPID...SWANS!” I yelled, banging my staff to the ground. The Earth gave a tremor, and suddenly the laughter turned into honking. There was a flurry of white wings and feathers flying everywhere. It was chaos. I smiled, and, riding the wave of my anger, marched up to the flock of swans, brandishing my staff.  
“I told you, Daddy said go home!” I yelled, shooing swans towards the pond. “And you fucking laughed at me! You folks, of all beings, should know better to underestimate someone like me! Go on now! Shoo!” I kept waving my staff and wand around until the last swan landed on the pond’s surface.  
/You know, Dagda, you should keep a better handle on Your Kids!/  
The Dagda laughed. /Free will, daughter, free will./  
“Yeah, ok. Whatever,” I sighed. Again.  
I looked back towards the fire, which was now the size of a regular campfire. Past the fire, I could see a house all lit up. There were shadows of people moving in the windows. I relaxed, as I couldn’t hear any yelling or screaming. That was a good sign.  
I stayed by the fire and sat down hard on one of the logs. I didn’t like people at the best of times, but the transformation spell also took a lot out of me. I got my breath back as I waited for the others to come back from the house.  
Two figures emerged from the dark.  
“Well, boss, we got them convinced that it was just a big beer party around the fire, and they all passed out. They seemed chill about it all.” She sat on another of the logs.  
Marcus, the tall blonde Swiss man, found a log, sat down, and said, “Ja, we told them we were new neighbors, saw them all passed out and thought they needed help. They seemed to appreciate it.”  
Tiana laughed.  
“What?” I asked.  
“What he’s not telling you is that the grandma was trying to hook Marcus up with her granddaughter. Kept saying he was too skinny and needed a good woman to feed him proper-like.”  
Marcus looked a bit embarrassed, and I could guess that his face was probably red right up to his ears. Imagining that, I started to laugh, too. “You think she’d learn how to make fondue?” That sent Tiana right off her log.  
Marcus just said, “I’m sure she could learn.” His matter of fact Swiss-ness just made the both laugh harder. “Was?” he said in German.  
I shook my head and stood up. “Kommen Sie mit, Marcus. I’ll explain it to you on the way home. Should we order pizza?”  
Tiana already had her phone out as we walked to the van. Marcus followed.  
I could hear Dagda laughing in my head. /Good work, daughter./ I smiled.


End file.
